Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a component built-in board having an electronic component built in thereto, and a method of manufacturing the same, and to a mounting body.
Description of the Prior Art
In order to respond to the demand in recent years for further miniaturization or higher performance levels mainly in compact precision electronic instruments, miniaturization or higher levels of integration are being required also of substrate-mounted semiconductor devices. In response to such a demand, it is becoming increasingly necessary to handle higher levels of integration while advancing miniaturization of semiconductor devices, by three-dimensional packaging technology such as CoC (Chip on Chip) and PoP (Package on Package), or by component built-in board technology.
A known semiconductor device employing component built-in board technology is the multi-layer printed wiring board disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-80857 A. This multi-layer printed wiring board has a plurality of printed wiring boards that each have a wiring layer formed on an insulating board thereof stacked via an insulator spacer having an adhesive layer formed on both surfaces thereof, and has an electronic component built in to a space between the printed wiring boards formed by the insulator spacer.